Daemon
|level=Mega |levelref=Daemon (Beast Mode) is treated as a "Burst Mode" Digimon in Digimon Masters. |levelcat=Burst Mode |type=Demon Lord |attribute=Virus |family=Nightmare Soldiers |family2=Unknown |family3=Dark Area |debut=''Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "The History of the Folder Continent War" 3 |from=Daemon (Mantled)Digimon Masters'' Wrathful human + Code Key of Wrath SkullSatamonDigimon ReArise |to=Daemon (Ultra)Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Truth" 55 Ogudomon * (w/ Lucemon Chaos Mode, Leviamon, Belphemon Rage Mode, Barbamon, Beelzemon, Laylamon)Digimon Carddass Battle Terminal 02 (Jump Festa Trailer) |slide=Seraphimon |java=Masami Kikuchi |javan=(Adventure 02) |java2=Isshin Chiba |java2n=(Savers) |enva=Bob Papenbrook |envan=(Adventure 02) |enva2=Kirk Thornton |enva2n=(Data Squad) |partner=A.o.A Attackers Fire Master Masaki Nitta Marcus DamonDigimon World Data Squad Chief Julia Bandits |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= |n1=(Ko:) 마왕몬 비스트 모드 Mawangmon Beast Mode |s1=Daemon (Mantled) |s2=Daemon (Ultra) |s3=Daemon X |s4=Seraphimon |g1=Seven Great Demon Lords }} Daemon is an Evil Digimon. It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing and the sin of . It leads the many Devil and Fallen Angel Digimon, and like Devimon it was originally an Angel Digimon, and a particularly high-ranking one. It is said that before it fell to the Dark Area and became a Demon Lord Digimon, it was in fact a Seraphimon. However, because it raged in fury or rebellion, against a being of goodness in the Digital World (perhaps the very human that created the Digital World), it was deleted to the Dark Area. It has vowed to one day conquer the Digital World, in revenge against the being of goodness. Also, while it led the rebellion, and was the strongest among the Megas, it plotted to secretly revive the "Ultra Digimon". Attacks *'Evil Inferno'This attack retains its original name of "Flame Inferno" on , Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon Battle, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (Flame Inferno): Attacks with extremely high-temperature that burns up the opponent without a trace. *'Evil Flapping'This attack retains its original name of "Chaos Flare" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and Digimon Battle. (Chaos Flare): Attack with a huge tower of flame. *'Hammer Knuckle': Puts both hands together and swings with all its might. *'Double Dust': Attacks with fists filled with magic. *'Slash Nail': Tears the enemy with the giant claws on its left hand. Design The characters on its read "010", four times. Etymologies ;Demon (デーモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . ;Daemon Name used in the American English version of Digimon World DS and in DigiCode on the Code Key of Wrath in Digimon World Data Squad. *Cacodaemon. Alternate spelling of . ;Creepymon Name used in Digimon World Data Squad and some other American English media. *(En:) . Development Daemon was designed by Ten'ya Yabuno. Fiction Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World Data Squad Creepymon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Digimon Chronicle X Digimon World DS Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Daemon DigiFuses from Myotismon, LadyDevimon, BlueMeramon, and Dragomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Creepymon is a Dark Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from SkullGreymon and BlueMeramon. Its special attack is Flame Inferno and its support skill is Wrath, which increases Intelligence by 50% when HP drops below 25%. In Complete Edition, Creepymon also digivolves from Arcadiamon (Ultimate) and SkullSatamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Creepymon is #261 and is a Dark Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from SkullGreymon, BlueMeramon, Arcadiamon (Ultimate) and SkullSatamon. Its special attack is Flame Inferno and its support skill is Wrath, which increases Intelligence by 50% when HP drops below 25%. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World: Next Order Creepymon is a Dark Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from WaruSeadramon and Infermon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Battle Daemon Beast Mode is a Mega Virus Digimon with a stat build of 4 STR/1 AGI/3 DEX/1 INT. Daemon Beast Mode can be obtained as a card evolution, requiring a level 41 Tamer, a level 71 Daemon, and the Daemon Beast Mode card. If successful, Daemon Beast Mode will replace Daemon as the Digimon's Mega form. Digimon Masters Daemon Beast Mode is a Burst Mode-level Mercenary Digimon. Daemon Beast Mode digivolves from Daemon (Mantled), once the "Furious Claw" has been applied to it.His Skills are Slash Nail (1429 damage) and Chaos Flare (4238 damage) Digimon Heroes! Demon digivolves from Demon (Mantled). Digimon Soul Chaser Daemon digivolves from Daemon (Mantled). Digimon Links Creepymon digivolves from SkullGreymon and BlueMeramon. Digimon ReArise Creepymon may digivolve from SkullSatamon. D-Tector 1.0 In the Japanese release of D-Tector 1.0, Daemon can be obtained by scanning the barcode "0000000690111". Digimon Pendulum III: Nightmare Soldiers Digivice iC 10X DigiWindow Daemon appears in the sixth Southeast area of Dark Castle and can be unlocked by winning the "Meal" mini-game. Notes and references